Big Time Spies
by SaltTahneeBran
Summary: Arianna thought her life was normal and easy, living a life of a writer. When she comes home one day and meets one of her dads work colleagues, things take the turn for the worse and Arianna's life is defiantly no longer normal or easy.
1. Bye Dad

Arianna just parked her car in the drive way, even though she was 19 now; she was still scared of her over-protective dad that hated when she came home late. She didn't want to mention that she was with a guy, so she decided just to tell him that she was at the library studying. Arianna wasn't much of a social person, so she couldn't say friends were her excuse, because her dad would know she was lying about that.

She sat in her car for a moment and sighed, again her dad had another work colleague over, the black expensive car that sat in front of her notified her of that. She didn't understand, her dad was a travel agent, how did he get all this money? How did all his friends have money? She tried to bring it up, but he would only shut it off by saying 'I told you, I'm the head of everything'. Arianna didn't mind that he got protective; she loved her dad with all her heart. He was the only family she had left, besides her Aunt Kathy, but they didn't see much of her anyway.

She sighed one more time and got out of the car, she looked back and locked it, before smiling, silently thanking her dad for having a good job with good money. A distraction she liked to think of it. She made her way up to the giant wooden doors and observed all the little carvings that took shape on the door. She shoved her phone into her back pocket and began to clang her keys around to find the key to the front door. After a few grunts to herself and dropping the keys on the ground, she finally found the key with the little red mark at the top. Again, her dad being over protective, made sure that all keys be the same shiny silver, with the little colour at the top defining which key belong to which lock. Arianna didn't even bother to ask why, she didn't even want to know, sometimes she thought the most ridiculous things, like her dad was really a secret agent, but she always chuckled to herself and shook her head. Impossible. Her dad was the most caring man in the world; no way could he be some sort of spy.

She opened the door and the smell of something warm cooking attacked her nose and she smiled at the smell. He was also a great cook, and that was another reason they were so close, both Arianna and her dad could cook, they spent most of their time together in the kitchen. She dumped her school bag from college onto the table that sat in front of the door, before proceeding to the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw a young man, maybe a year or so older than her, sitting on the lounge sipping his glass of water. His hair was raven black and it was professionally spiked up in specific spots. His face was slightly pale compared to any normal person and his dimples were so deep in his cheeks, it was like you could dive into them.

Arianna quickly composed herself and made her way closer with precaution. "Arianna! Your home!" her father greeted her as he made his way out of the kitchen, and with the sound of the greeting the young man popped his head up and smiled at her presence. "Uh, hi dad" she slightly smiled, still unsure what was going on. "Arianna this is Logan. Logan this is my daughter Arianna" he introduced the two. Logan smiled and held out his hand, "hi, nice to meet you" Arianna hesitated at first before putting her hand out and meeting his, "nice to meet you also" she whispered. "No need to be so shy Ari. He works with me at the travel agency" her father winked. "Of course" she nodded her head. "Will Logan be joining us for dinner?" she added. "I'm afraid not, just talking to your dad" he explained. "Oh that's too bad" she smiled, trying to show sympathy. "Yeah it is. I heard, your father is an exquisite cook" he smiled. "I wouldn't go that far, Ari is the genius when it comes to the kitchen" her father added in making sure it wasn't awkward. "I will have to come back and try both of your cooking then" he nodded. "Well, if you don't mind. I'm just going to go to my room" Arianna quickly excused herself and began to run to her room.

She slammed the door behind her and started puffing. She put a hand to her mouth and started shaking her head, "damn Arianna. He was hot and you just made a complete fool of yourself" she whispered to herself and palming her forehead. Arianna picked herself up and walked over to the mirror and nearly fainted at the sight, her face was so flustered and it seemed like her hair was sticking out everywhere like hay.

She chucked on some light make up and brushed her hair down gently and stared at herself being satisfied. Just as she was leaving she looked at her cupboard mirrors and nearly had a heart attack. She could swear she saw someone standing at her wide open window. Just to be sure, she quickly went over to it and shut it and closed the curtains as well. Arianna quickly shrugged it off and skipped out of her bedroom, she made her way downstairs to see Logan still sitting on the lounge.

"You're still here?" Arianna spoke up in a tone that would have scared anyone, but he only turned around and shrugged, "yeah, your dad insisted I try his cooking" he smiled. Arianna smiled and was screaming in her head, _yes he is staying! Not only can I have a decent perve, but maybe I can find out more about work. _"So dad said you work with him?" Arianna started off lightly, but the interrogation would soon happen. "Uh, yeah. He's my boss" he answered without hesitation. "How old are you exactly?" she said sitting down and leaning forward, looking intrigued. "Just turned twenty" he smiled and Arianna blinked a couple of times. "Yourself?" he spoke up. "I'm nineteen" she quickly answered, assuring that she was the only one that was asking questions. "So when did you start?" she said leaning back into the chair, never taking away eye contact. "Well, I started training when I was fourteen. I was officially an employee at sixteen" he explained. "Wow. So you said something about training?" Arianna asked and she was startled to see Logan suddenly swallow hard, but she didn't show it physically, at least, she hoped she didn't. "Oh, just like office maintenance and computer work" he muttered. "Your dad said you were in university?" he quickly changed the subject. "Yes, I am" she said clearly. "What are you studying?" he asked. "A bachelor in writing. I want to be an author" she smiled. "That sounds exciting!" he said leaning off the chair intrigued.

"Alright! Dinner is ready!" Arianna's father shouted walking in. "Oh good, Ari your down" he added, placing the cooked chicken into the middle of the table, but suddenly Frank slightly jumped and straightened up his posture. "Logan, could I see you in the kitchen?" he said quickly and Logan quickly got up and made his way into the kitchen. Arianna furrowed her eyebrows but just ignored them and sat at the table. Arianna quickly flicked her head to look outside the huge glass windows, she saw nothing but pitch black, but as her eyes began to adjust she noticed something making its way toward the window. Suddenly the glass shattered everywhere and a man in all black, with only his eyes not covered, landed on his feet with his arms up, as if he was going to fight someone.

Arianna screamed at the top of her lungs, and the man looked at her and began to run at her. Arianna closed her eyes, ready for the blow, but it didn't happen. Instead she opened her eyes and saw her father holding the man In a death grip. "Arianna!" she flinched when her dad shouted her full name, he never did that unless he was angry. "Get to Logan!" he shouted. Arianna stood there for another second before she quickly turned around and ran right into Logan. "Arianna, listen to me. Where are your keys?" he quickly asked. "In my room" she answered quickly feeling the tears begin to develop in her eyes. She heard more shouts and Logan looked up and his eyes widened, "Ari, I need you to go to your room an grab those keys. Don't turn the light on, just grab them and meet me back down here! Okay" he quickly explained and gently shoved Arianna towards the staircase.

Arianna quickly composed herself and gripped the stair rail as she took baby steps. Being as quiet as possible and trying to blink the tears away, but to no prevail. She began to cry from shock, but wiped them away quickly before she began to run up the stairs. Arianna slammed her door open and flicked the light on for just a second, but she nearly screamed at her reaction. She flicked it back off and held her chest. What if someone saw? Saw for that split second? Oh well, she wasn't going to stick around and find out, she scurried over to her desk and moved her hands around until she felt the sharp spikes from the keys. She picked them up and began for the door, but quickly stopped when she heard a slight tap from her window. She slightly turned her head and noticed the curtains beginning to sway from the breeze outside. Arianna slightly gasped, she knew it was too late to run, so she slowly slid her cupboard open and hid inside quietly reclosing it.

Arianna had never hid in her own cupboard before, and she never knew that she could see through it. Just like it was a window and this helped a lot, it was like everything was prepared for this. She watched as the man in black slowly appeared from behind the curtains. Arianna stifled a gasp and sob and continued to watch as the man, more quiet than a mouse lingered in her bedroom. He went through her draws, chucking things out of it. Before he glanced at the cupboard, he began to walk over, remaining quiet still. Just as he was about to slide it open, a loud shout caught his attention, he ignored it, but the shout was heard again. He grunted to himself before lowering his hand and making his way out of the bedroom.

Arianna didn't know whether to make a run for it while he was distracted or just wait for her dad or Logan. But he may come back and open it, Arianna stuck with her gut and began to climb out of the cupboard, once she was out, she slowly popped her head out her door, clenching the keys so tightly she felt something sticky run down her arm. "Damn" she muttered to herself when she realised she accidently cut herself. She quickly ignored it, before checking if the coast was clear and walked out the door, but was stopped short when she saw a shadow approaching up the stairs. Arianna quickly reacted by jumping behind the toilet door and she watched as the same man re-entered her room. Shutting the door behind him, Arianna knew that he would come out when he knew she wasn't there, so she quickly ran down the stairs.

The first thing she saw was Logan grab a man's head and throw him onto the ground, smashing the glass table that stood between the two lounges they had. Arianna screamed at the sight and Logan looked up at her, "Ari! Look out!" Logan shouted. Arianna turned around and saw a man approaching her, she screamed and ran to Logan falling into his arms. She glanced up, and saw the man begin to flee, she continued to dart her eyes around the room, to see everything smashed, but no dad.


	2. Blondie, Pretty Boy, Los and Dimples

Chapter Two

When everything seemed to calm down and quieten, she could feel Logan begin to loosen his muscles and his breathing intensified. "Ari, are you okay?" he murmured. Arianna didn't answer; she didn't know how she felt. "Where is my dad?" she whispered. Logan sighed and gripped her tighter, "they took him Ari" he answered. "What!" she screamed pushing her way out of his grip. "They took him!" she yelled again. "Ari, please you have to be quiet" he said normally, unaffected by her screaming. "Have you got they keys" he asked. Arianna furrowed her eyebrows and chucked the keys onto his lap. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on!" she screamed her hands on her hips. Logan sighed before picking himself up, "I need to make a call first" he said quietly walking into the kitchen. "No!" Arianna screamed. Logan stopped and looked at her, "don't leave me" she said quickly walking back to his side. "I won't. I promise" he assured her, before pulling out a phone.

He held the phone to his ear for a second before someone answered. "Kendall" he said still remained calm and quiet. "We have been raided. Yeah, at the chiefs place" he explained. "Yeah I do. We are gonna' need an escort" he said grimly. "Ten minutes is too long" he said anger beginning to rise in his voice. "Eight minutes tops!" he chewed the inside of his cheek before hanging up. He glanced over to Arianna who was watching her feet, he felt so bad. "Go change into something black" he requested. "Come with me" Arianna stated beginning to walk.

"The best black I can do is, black skinny jeans and a black singlet" she said searching through her cupboard. "That will do" Logan shrugged. "Turn around" Arianna snorted. Logan sighed before looking away and it felt like a second before she was done. "You're probably going to need a jacket" He coughed, ignoring how much skin was showing around her arms and chest. "I don't have one" she shrugged. "Fine, you can borrow my leather jacket that's in my car" he suggested before walking out the room, she followed close behind beginning to feel the tears sting at her eyes again.

"Do you want to explain to me what's going on?" Arianna broke the silence, "I don't have time. Right now, I just have to get you out of here" he said with no emotion. Logan quickly unlocked his car and grabbed his leather jacket and then tossing it into her arms. He leaned over to his glove box, pulling a gun out and shoving it into his pants behind him. "Whoa! Was that a gun?" Arianna quickly reacted. "Yes, to defend ourselves if necessary" he explained still no emotion. Logan began to hear loud engines approaching, "damn" he muttered under his breath before quickly opening the boot and pulling out a motorbike. "I think I'm going to be sick" Arianna murmured to herself. "Come on, there's some people you need to meet" Logan explained, pushing the bike to the road. He began to set it up as three motorbikes pulled up next to the house, Arianna stepped closer to Logan, "Logan" she said and Logan popped his head up. "You told us to come quicker, but you aren't even ready yet" a muffled voice said from behind a helmet and they began to take it off, revealing a boy about the same age as Logan, he had dirty blonde hair and his green eyes nearly sparkled they were that bright.

"Give us the run down Logan" she heard another voice say, only it was clearer, she looked over to see a guy about the same age as them, so it was as if the age difference was pretty even. His hair was brown and his complexion showed he may have been Latino, his eyes were a deep brown just like Logan's. "Chief got raided and they took him" Logan explained standing up and switching on the engine. "Who's she?" the third boy asked as if Arianna wasn't even there. The blonde smacked his arm and shook his head, "who else?" Blondie snorted. "Oh, you're the chief's daughter?" he questioned. "I can't answer that, since I don't even know what the hell is going on!" Arianna shouted. "Calm down" the Latino said gesturing his hands. Arianna shot him a look and looked back at Blondie.

"I'm Kendall" blondie smirked, obviously too cocky for his own good. "Carlos, Carlos Garcia" the Latino smiled, being more kind hearted. Arianna heard Logan chuckle but ignored him and looked at James who winked. "James" he nodded. "You've obviously met Logie bear" Kendall smirked. Arianna looked at Logan who slightly blushed but turned away. "Before we go anywhere, can you please explain what's going on?" Arianna spoke up. "Do you have a name?" Kendall asked chuckling. "Tell me what's going on and I will tell you my name" she stated and stared at Blondie, she knew she would have a problem with him.

"Well, I'm sure Logan can explain. For now we need to go" Carlos added. "No! I'm sick of you guys holding it off. Just tell me! I'm nineteen not sixteen!" Arianna said grumpily. "Fine-"James was cut off when they heard a sudden gunshot coming from down the street. "Chuck on the leather jacket. We need to get out!" Kendall said quickly putting his helmet on. Arianna didn't hesitate she slid on the jacket, realising it was a bit big; Logan gave her his helmet and climbed on. "What about you?" Arianna questioned holding the helmet. "Your more important" he smiled and Carlos revved his engine in order for them to hurry up. Arianna put the helmet on and grasped around Logan's waist and closed her eyes, ignoring the speed and the wind that lashed her eyes that were open to it.

Her eyes burst open when she heard shouts from the other guys and the sound of gunshots that were almost itching at her neck. Suddenly she could feel her palm throbbing; she looked down at it risking looking at it. It was covered in blood from the cut that the keys had made, she squeezed her eyes shut in hopes she could shut the pain out. "Ari?" she heard her name and lifted her head to see Logan glancing back. "Logan?" she asked. "We are going to station one, okay. It's not far and we lost the guys with the guns, you should be safe now!" he explained while yelling over the sound of the wind and the roar of the engine. Arianna simply nodded and laid her head back down onto his muscular back.

Arianna nearly fell asleep, she was so exhausted and she could see the sun beginning to rise. She noticed the win beginning to slow down and she opened her eyes and noticed they were stopping and driving into a ramp going down into the earth. Once the engine fully stopped she let go of Logan and took the helmet off before slamming her back into the wall and she slid down and the tears began to fall. "Hey. Ari?" Logan whispered putting his hand onto her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered into her ear. When she didn't give up crying he sighed and pulled her into his lap and let her cry until she fell asleep.

Logan gently picked her up, making sure he didn't disturb her sleep, he made his way into the small room that they were occupying. Logan saw Kendall reading a book, James fixing his hair and Carlos had his headphones in sleeping. "She okay?" Kendall spoke up as he watched Logan lay her down onto one of the beds. "She was just exhausted" Logan shrugged turning around and Kendall gasped. "What?" Logan said worried. "Dude, are you bleeding?" James asked staring at Logan's side. Logan looked down and grabbed at his shirt gently and when he didn't wince he began to shake his head, "It's not mine" he stated and looked down at the sleeping girl. "Her hand" he frowned at the sight of the blood covered hand. Logan bent down and gently grabbed it and observed it, he pulled the keys out from his pocket and nodded when he saw the blood on them. "They keys cut her" he explained and walked over to the first aid. "Look out, doctor dimples is in progress" James chuckled and Kendall giggled at the joke. "ha-ha very funny" Logan snapped. "Blondie and pretty boy, get some sleep, before I put you to sleep. Why can't you be as easy as Latino?" Logan scoffed before putting his attention back to her hand.

Kendall smiled at the sight and looked at James and gestured to them both. "He's got this one for sure" James winked. "Yeah, for his sake. I hope so" Kendall whispered, before lying down, James did the same.

Logan carefully cleaned up the wound and prepared butterfly stitches before wrapping it up in cloth. He winced at the colour of her face, it was pale. Paler than normal, she couldn't have lost too much blood; she would be pale from either shock or exhaustion or both. Logan smiled and pushed a bit of hair out of her face before sighing and shaking his head. "Don't get attached Dimples. Don't do it" he whispered to himself. Logan bit his lip and looked away; he picked himself up and lay down on the bed beside Arianna's and across from Carlos'. He lay there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling before turning the light off and succumbing to sleep.


	3. An old friend A new enemy

**I'm not really sure if anyone actually reads this story, only because I dont have any reviews :( But if you do! Thank you! **

Arianna slowly crept open her eyes and she could feel the sleep surrounding it, she winced and pulled in the palm of hand closer to her chest. When she seemed like she was able to control the pain, she pulled out her hand and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw it was wrapped up in a bandage. Arianna slowly lifted her head and noticed the pretty boy or James was sitting down in the corner playing with his watch. Arianna gently turned herself over and sat up before asking "I don't suppose you have any pain killers?" she asked and James slowly looked up and nodded. "Come here" he gestured with his shoulder. Arianna got off the bed forgetting about her hand and leaning on it and she hissed at the pain. "You must have been holding those keys pretty tight" James chuckled as he walked over and handed her the tablets and glass of water. Arianna smiled at his comment and proceeded to consume the tablets. "Where are the others?" she spoke up. "Perimeter check, making sure it's okay to leave" he shrugged. "Are you okay?" James added becoming concerned she hadn't asked any questions about what was going on yet. "I'll be okay once the tablets kick in" she assured him. James was going to protest, but thought it was best just to leave it be. It was another five minutes before the guys came back.

Logan had a smile when he saw that Arianna was awake and she wasn't pale anymore, "hey, you okay?" he asked, "I took some pain killers for my hand" she answered. "Thanks by the way" she added. "For what?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "For wrapping it up, I doubt Blondie would have done it" she shot Kendall a glare and he just chuckled. "Don't push your luck, Chief junior. You're lucky you are who you are" he explained. "Are you guys secretly married or something? You're fighting like an old married couple!" Carlos snapped at both of them. Kendall and Arianna looked at each other crudely again before looking away. "That's better" Carlos snorted, "Everything good for perimeter?" James asked breaking the silence. "Seems pretty clean" Logan shrugged. "Wait! Before we go anywhere! You are all going to explain to me what the hell is going on!" Arianna shouted.

They all sighed and shook their heads, knowing they wouldn't get out of this one. "If it's not obvious yet, we are all trained in the art of stealth, we are warrior ninjas from the distant land of Wonga" James whispered holding his hands up karate style. Logan chuckled at his answers, "we are secret agents, spies or anything else people call us" Logan finally answered. "So my dad is-""he's our chief. Our boss, the shepherd, the leader I suppose" Logan shrugged. "But he. So he's been lying to me all this time!" Arianna said annoyed. "Yeah pretty much" Carlos shrugged. "So who are these guys after us and the ones that took my dad?" she questioned. "We don't exactly know who they are yet. But we do know they are bad news and our guess is the reason they took your dad is because they wanted these" Logan explained holding up the keys next to his face and jingling them a bit. "My keys?" Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. "What is so special about my keys?" she snorted at the idea. "To you there just a bunch of keys, to evil guys and other super rich people seeking more power they probably hold the key to opening this giant safe full of money!" Kendall explained. "To be honest we don't even know what they are meant to do" Logan explained ignoring Kendall's exaggeration.

"So what do we do now?" Arianna spoke up. "Well, we are going to head back to headquarters and return the keys" Carlos explained. "So what happens to my dad?" Arianna said becoming concerned they had forgotten about him. "We will find out when we get to headquarters" James smiled. Arianna sighed and nodded, she wanted to do so much more, but she barely knew anything and she hated the fact that she was weak and she didn't know how to fight. "How far is headquarters?" Arianna spoke up, "we are going to stop at three more bases before we get there" Logan answered. "Teach me" Arianna more stated then asked. "What?" Logan said startled. "Your going to teach me, at least the basics. So if something goes wrong ill at least have an idea of how to protect myself" she explained and Kendall shrugged. "Sure" "Ugh defiantly not!" Logan quickly cut in. "Blondie is right, I need to know and why not?" Arianna said standing up. "Because you won't even need it anyway! It's too dangerous and knowing that you know what to do means that you will have to do it" Logan said getting worried. "Well if you won't teach me, they will" she nudged to James, Carlos and Kendall. "Uh uh! Leave me out of this!" Carlos said putting his hands up. "If dimples don't want you to, then don't look at me" James explained. Arianna looked at Kendall and prayed for a yes, Kendall sighed before standing next to Arianna, "Anything for chief junior" Kendall shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder. "What exactly are you going to do? Your hand?" Logan said hoping to catch her out. "You don't punch with your palm" she stated.

The five of them sat on the bikes watching the garage door go up, Arianna seemed like she was getting used to this, and the thug life and she silently chuckled to herself. "Ready?" Logan looked back slightly and Arianna nodded and clinged onto his waist again. The engines roared and she saw Kendall, James then Carlos take off, with Logan just seconds after. Her whipped around her and that's when she startled herself when she realised she didn't have her helmet on. She quickly shrugged it off, oh well she trusted Logan.

They were riding a couple of hours before Logan said something, "How are doing back there?" "Great!" she smiled. "How's your hand?" Arianna was shocked by the question she totally forgot about it. She looked down at it, noticing it has the slightest spot of blood seeping through the bandage, she ignored it and answered, "Seems fine".

The sun began to set and it was really beautiful, she noticed the guys were taking more back roads, passing forests, if they weren't driving to save their lives, this would actually be amazing. Arianna's thoughts were quickly broken when she felt her back pocket vibrate. She grabbed out her phone, totally forgetting she still had that, she looked and it was a text from the guy she'd been seeing.

_Jaxon: heyy, can we meet up? x_

She wanted to answer, but she was getting used the other guys company, so she only ignored it and shoved it back in her pocket and held Logan tighter.

They had been travelling a little into night, and she noticed the guys beginning to slow down. "What's going on?" Arianna spoke up, she knew for sure they couldn't be there; there was nothing around them. "Complication" Logan answered. They all came to a final stop and she glanced at the guys who faces were filled with worry. "What can you see Carlos?" James asked, while Kendall watched behind and Logan watched in front.

"They're coming from in front, there aren't many. We may be able to handle it, but maybe it's best if we did hide" Carlos explained. Arianna decided it was best to stay quiet and not interfere, she might understand things better that way. "Okay, Ari, you know what this means. I need you to hide the keys with you" Logan explained turning around on the bike. "Oh wow! We need to hurry up" Carlos shouted. "shit" Logan muttered. "Quick, hide into those bushes here. Hide the keys next to you, so if worse come to worst, the keys will be safe" Logan explained pushing Arianna towards the bushes. "I could teach her something now?" Kendall suggested. "Defiantly not!" Logan shouted and only made her go faster.

Once the four bikes were out of the way, and they had all their weapons there necessary. The four stood there and watched the horizon of the road and waited for the first glimpse of trouble. They stood there for five minutes, not one sound. Just the small hoot of an owl and the rustle in the bushes from a mouse, the bright blue moon was the only light they had, but it was enough.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the first car sped over the horizon and immediately, Kendall pulled out a gun from behind his back and walked forward a bit, before making a perfect shot. Sending the car into the side and crashed into the trees. After that about ten guys on bikes appeared over the horizon and the other three pulled out there guns and began to shoot at the wheels, popping them with each shot. "Are they going to give us a challenge?" Kendall laughed and suddenly Carlos turned around and shot four bullets at an upcoming biker about to hit Kendall. "Carlitos, I suggest you watch the watch" James said in a funny tone, but he was defiantly serious.

"Ari you okay?" Logan quickly called out and when he heard a small yep, he felt comfortable again. "Well, well. If it isn't the four fags" they heard a light chuckle and saw a man about the same age as them, taking off leather gloves on his hands. Arianna's eyes widened and she leaned in further to the bushes, making sure she was covered. "Buzz! What are you doing here?" Carlos spat at the man. "That's no way to act around an old friend" he chuckled. "Cut the crap!" Logan shouted getting impatient. "The keys!" he shot at him and neither of the four flinched at his sudden snap.

"What's so important about the keys?" Kendall asked. "ugh Kendall, we were always the closest" Buzz sighed. "Answer the god dam question!" Kendall shouted at him. Buzz shook his head and lifted his fingers and tugged on them, summoning about ten guys and Buzz just walked off. The boys went to grab their guns but the men were too quick and in an instant there were punches flying everywhere. Men were dropping, but the more the boy's got hit, the worse it got. Eventually all the men were on the ground leaving the boys catching their breathe, but Kendall was the first on action and began to run at Buzz who was leaning against his bike watching the ordeal in front of him. Kendall threw a punch at him but Buzz quickly deflected it and the two began to fight. Each hitting each other evenly, until Buzz got the upper hand and held the gun to Kendall's temple. "Now, if I don't get the keys. Its no more Blondie" Buzz said clearly putting more force on the gun to his temple. "Don't call me Blondie!" Kendall spat. "Shut up!" Buzz shouted and kneed Kendall in the back, causing him to flinch and pinch his eyes shut. "Give me the god dam keys!" Buzz shouted again becoming impatient. "We don't have them!" James shouted.

Kendall opened his eyes again and looked in the bushes for Arianna, when their eyes met. Kendall mimed the word 'no', meaning for her to stay put and she listened, she didn't want to end Kendall's life for doing something stupid. "Frank doesn't have them! So obviously you do!" Buzz snapped at the three. Arianna slightly gasped at the sound of her father's name. Kendall kept eye contact with her and continued to say 'no'. Arianna wasn't going to take it, she silently crawled further back into the bushes, and making sure they couldn't see her.

Kendall began to panic, his eyes darting everywhere, just to see a glimpse of her still in that spot. "Tell me where the fucking keys are! Otherwise, Kendall is no longer living!" Buzz continued to say, but the boys remained quiet. Suddenly Buzz's gun dropped from his hand and Kendall was let loose, he immediately put his hand to his neck gasping for air. Every secret agent knew that trick, of holding someone hostage, but slowly killing them as you held them. Kendall managed to look up and see Arianna holding up a branch with a panicked expression on her face, before he was pulled unconscious.

"Shit! Kendall! Buddy! Blondie come answer me! Kendork! Blondie!" Carlos kept shouting out all different names, just to get any response from him. "He has a slow pulse, but its gradually increasing" Logan murmured, holding his wrist while looking at his watch. "Ari, you okay?" James said helping her put down the branch and pulling her into a hug, where she began to cry. "Blondie, what's wrong with him?" she managed to ask. "Don't worry. Blondie is going to be fine" he murmured into her ear.

"Ari can you ride a bike?" Logan asked looking up at her, from Kendall. Arianna moved her head around to look down at Logan and she slightly nodded. "You can?" Logan said surprised and that brought a smile to her face and she nodded her head more confidently. "Can you drive Kendall's?" James asked. "Yeah, just give me a quick rundown and I'll be sweet" she assured them.

James prepared Kendall for the ride, since he was still unconscious, he would have to attach the two together by a belt. Carlos helped him out with that, while Logan went over the basics for the bike and Arianna was picking it up quickly. "Can you grab the keys please?" Logan asked Arianna since she was the only one who knew where they were. She quickly dug for them and grabbed them before chucking them at Logan who shoved them in his pocket. "We good to go?" Logan asked the others and sighed when he saw Kendall leaning against James. Carlos gave a silent nod and Arianna smiled and the four took off.

They travelled for another 3 hours before finally stopping at the next base to rest up and resume their journey tomorrow. When they arrived, they parked the bikes and closed the giant garage door. "Wont Buzz know we are here?" Arianna asked. "Nah, he didn't stay with us long enough to find out where all the bases are" Logan explained. "Do you want some more painkillers?" James suggested as Carlos was gently taking Kendall off of his back. "I might have a look first before you do that" Logan suggested. Arianna quickly ran over to Carlos to help with Kendall. "What did he do to Kendall?" Arianna whispered, Carlos shot his head up and shook his head, "it doesn't have a name, but the idea is. If your holding someone hostage it slowly kills them, by taking away your breathe" he explained and stared at Kendall, pulling down his shirt a bit to reveal the red mark that appeared there. Carlos got back up and laid down on the bed across from Kendall and shut his eyes. Arianna looked at Logan worriedly, "don't worry, he always acts like this when one of us gets hurt" Logan whispered. "It's happened before?" Arianna said concerned, Logan looked back at her and chuckled before proceeding with her hand.

She flinched a couple a times as he changed the bandage, "well, its healing quite nicely" he smiled revealing his dimples. "Thanks dimples" she chuckled. It wasn't long before they all were in their beds fast asleep, but Arianna still couldn't get the image out of her head, what if she didn't hit Buzz over the head? Kendall would have died, I mean it was bad enough already, imagine any longer or if he did die. Carlos seemed to be taking it the worse, he got all quiet and was always helping out. The best thing now was sleep.


	4. It Will Get Better, I Promise You That

**Finally got my first review! Shoutout to LogieBearLover and Btrfan94**

**Thank you so much! Got me the motivation to continue this story!**

* * *

"I really think we should just stay here another night!" Arianna pleaded. "Look I can see where your coming from, but honestly I'm fine!" Kendall explained, blushing that Arianna cared so much. "Look Blondie, I know as much as you think you are invincible or chuck norris' song or something! Your not! You need to rest! Buzz got you good and we really cant afford for you guys to be looking after two people!" she explained and the four guys were speechless at her explanation.

"what are we supposed to explain to our martial? That someone was injured, so the mission was delayed?" James said becoming annoyed. "James, do you honestly think we are going to get anywhere with an injured blondie?" Arianna sighed. "Junior, look I appreciate your concern. But pretty boy is right, we cant just abandon the mission like that!" Kendall clicked his fingers as an explanation. "think of another reason then" Arianna said folding her arms. "not that simple!" carlos said perking his eyebrows. "sure it is! Dimples is the smart one he will think of something" Arianna shrugged and they all looked at Logan.

Logan stood there rubbing the back of his neck before sighing. "I did have something inmind?" he whispered. "What is it?" Kendall spoke up. "Well since we have already run into Buzz and we clearly didn't kill him. He will still be after us, when he does find us he will take the keys and kill us as well. Like the chief said, Life is more important than the mission" Logan shrugged. "Plus Kendall, you may have to lie and say you are more injured then you really are" Logan added. "Uh, I just figured something" carlos spoke up. they all turned their heads to him. "since Dimples mentioned the whole Buzz thing and him looking for us. I think we should be more worried about that, than worrying about excuses for the Martial and plus finding out where Ari's dad is?" he said quickly.

"Shit! This kind of just sunk into my head!" James said slamming his fists into the wall. "We need to think of something!" he yelled. "Think of what? What can we do to make this situation any better!?" Arianna said getting worried. "We need to think like an evil genius" Kendall chuckled. "No. We need to think like Buzz" Logan spoke up. "I'd put in an idea, but honestly I don't even know the guy?" Arianna put her hands up as if surrendering. "Buzz is an old friend" Kendall shrugged. "Care to oblige?" Arianna asked but flinched when Kendall looked away.

They were all silent.

"He was one of our best friends. The one we always looked up too, the one that introduced us to all of this" Carlos explained. "Buzz was, or is, a great guy: one of the best agents, the best tactics and the best wits. Until about a year ago, he started acting strange. There was this case that was hard to crack, and everytime we seemed to get close, Buzz would take us right off the track. We continued to nag him if something was wrong, but he just denied it" carlos explained and took a break to catch his breath. "We finally crack it, the case. We were so excited we couldn't wait to tell Buzz. When we went to the scene of the crime, Buzz was already there, but. He wasn't Buzz. He was a double agent. We all started to fight, finally he got Kendall in the same grip as before and held the gun to his head. He just kept saying, 'sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry'" Carlos gripped his hair in frustration. "he clicked the gun but no bullet came through. He ran away before we could do anything else" carlos whispered the last part.

The five sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Before Arianna built up the courage to say something, "We need to thin like Buzz. He knows you guys would just get to HQ as soon as possible, so that you can give them the keys" she explained. "For now its best we just stay another night" Arianna whispered. "I'll be okay by morning. Plus you will know the basics and more once I'm done training with you" Kendall smiled. "Thanks blondie" Arianna smiled back. "Again with the whole training thing! I thought you had forgotten about that!" Logan groaned. Arianna laughed, "Dimples, face the facts, I'm going to help. Plus I could never forget" she kept laughing.

"Lets go" Kendall said getting up, but wincing at the movement. "uh uh! You need to get some more rest! I'll give you two hours" Arianna said pushing him back down on the bed. Kendall rolled his eyes but crawled up to put his head on the pillow. "defiantly the chiefs daughter" carlos chuckled shaking his head. "Hence why I call her chief junior or junior for short" Kendall pointed out.

"So the plan is to just sit around and wait for you to train up and blondie to get better?" James spoke up looking at everyone. "Yeah, pretty much. Except, you, dimples and carlos will think of a plan or some tactics to get out of here unseen and safe" Arianna shrugged. "to do that we will have to travel at night" James muttered rolling his eyes. "then you have something to think about" Arianna pointed out smiling. "James dropped his arms and tilted his head, "how did you get so good at this?" "I'm a fast learner" she winked and they all chuckled.

Two hours went past and Kendall and Arianna went into the garage to start the training.

"Okay, so basically what you're going to be taught are the basics, so in other words. What you're going to need to defend and attack. Step one, basic fighting skills. Step two, using weapons, mostly guns. Step three, dodging bullets" Kendall grinned at how wide Arianna's eyes became.

"Step one, basic fighting skills, now since your a girl-" Kendall was cut off, "I'll have you know that girls can fight just as good as guys! Including this one right here! I'm a pretty mean ex-boyfriend butt kicker!" she explained matter of factly. "You didn't let me finish. Might I mention that we will not be dating! So no ex-boyfriend butt kicking on this guy!" Kendall said and Arianna just laughed. "Back to my sentence! Step one, basic fighting skills Since your a girl, you have an extremely awesome technique of fighting. Its all kung fu stuff, so chi blocking and taking people off their feet" Kendall explained in terms she would understand. "Usually I wouldn't get right into the physical side, but we don't have a lot of time" he smiled.

They trained for about four hours straight. Arianna was picking up every move quickly and carefully. Eventually she was taking Kendall down by herself when he was trying, but then again he wouldn't hit a girl. "Wow, you are getting really good at this" he said surprised wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "You sound surprised" Arianna smiled putting her hands on her hips. "Kind of, I mean you are the chiefs daughter, but you didn't know anything" he shrugged. "Like I said, I'm a fast learner" she smiled.

"I think you guys could use a break" Logan said walking into the room. "We were" Kendall smiled before walking passed Logan and into the other room. "I hope he didn't harass you too much" Logan chuckled. "I can control him" Arianna smiled. "How is everything going?" Logan asked awkwardly. "Great! I picked up everything so easily" Arianna cheered trying to vanquish the awkwardness that began to fill the room. Arianna knew very well she had feelings for Logan, but she tried to hide and forget about it as much as she could, right now she had to focus on getting everything right and saving her dad. "I still think it was dumb-" Logan huffed interrupting her thoughts. "You don't need to know anything" Arianna sighed "Dimples really? You really think I don't need it, even though Buzz is coming after you guys?" she explained putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but you won't be fighting anyone. I'm going to protect you" he smiled and she returned it back.

"So why aren't you in suits?" Arianna giggled breaking the silence while sitting against the wall. "We aren't James bond" Logan chuckled joining her side. "Why don't you seem so bothered by Buzz?" Arianna finally asked. Logan sighed before looking at her dead in the eyes, "I guess I was never as close with him as Carlos and Kendall. Maybe it was just instinct, I never trusted him. I had finally convinced James and we sort of went behind the threes back. Kendall was probably the closest with Buzz, that's why he always attacks him first. Kendall is Buzz's weakness, no matter what he would never kill Kendall, ever" Logan explained and Arianna nodded in understanding.

"How did you become a spy?" Arianna murmured looking at him, watching him while he stared at his feet and swallowed deeply. "Most spies are specifically chosen" he answered. "Specifically?" Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. "People with nothing to lose" he murmured. "Nothing to lose? As in?" "as in, family friends" Logan continued. "My family died when I was thirteen. About a year later, Buzz found me and explained that it would be a perfect opportunity. I just took it as something to get my mind off my family" he explained, shuddering at the memory. "I'm so sorry" Arianna said with a cracked voice which made Logan's head pop up, they looked each other in the eyes, before Logan put out his hands and pulled her in before continuing, "it happens, the guys are the closest thing I have to family now" he added. That's when it struck her, Logan said they were specifically chosen, that means they guys are in the same situation. "The guys, they don't have a family either?" Arianna asked. Logan simply shook his head, they both sat there in silence. Arianna listened to Logan's now unsteady heartbeat and his breathing was a bit uneven. Talking about his family or his past must have worked him up, best she not mention it for awhile. "Do you regret it?" Arianna spoke up. "what?" Logan asked confused. "This? Do you regret starting it? Being a spy?" she answered. Logan sighed heavily and lifted her off his chest before folding his arms. "not yet" he murmured with sorrow. "Well I mean, I'm probably going to be doing this the rest of my life. At some point its going to slip up, I'm going to lose somebody, or I'm going to have to keep secrets from my wife and kids and put them in danger" he explained. "that's why you don't want me to learn" Arianna whispered. "I cant see you die and neither can your dad. He will totally lose it" he said shifting his position, realising what he just said. "You know how my mum died, don't you?" Arianna hissed. "She was killed on a mission" Logan said plainly.

Arianna looked away and picked herself up before walking into the room and pulling Kendall out. "Teach me to shoot the guns" Arianna said coldly. "ugh okay" Kendall said confused and shocked. "Skip the chit chat, let get down to it" Arianna snapped. In no time, Kendall started with small guns and each time Arianna shot more fury out of each one. When she got to the last gun, she held it steady and aimed right on target. Arianna felt the tears slide down her face and she began to scream and shoot the gun as she saw the image of her mother in front of her eyes. When the gun ran out of the round she chucked it away and dropped to the floor and let the tears turn into vicious sobs. "Junior hey" Kendall whispered pulling her tight. She only sobbed harder and the image haunted her eyes. "What's wrong?" she heard Logan yell, "I'm not sure, she just started crying" Kendall said with concern.

Arianna suddenly felt the weight on her lift and was embraced with another pair of arms. "Ari, I'm sorry. I know everything's hard for you right now, mentioning you mother defiantly didn't help" Logan said voice filled with guilt. "How?" Arianna managed to say between her sobs. "I really don't think-" "just tell me" she snapped looking into his eyes and the hurt that flashed across her face made him flinch. "She was shot, by your dads brother" he sighed. Arianna suddenly stopped sobbing and looked back up at him and wiped her eyes and looked at him in confusement, "what?" "You mother and your father were a couple for years, it was the four of them, your aunt that is still alive, your father and his brother. Your aunt is your mothers sister and she was married with your dads brother and then your mum and dad were together. Your uncle was in love with your mum, but your dad already had her, he came and raided your home one night and attempted to shoot your father, but your mother jumped in front of the bullet" he explained. "I remember, I was nine and I was at my friend's house. I came home that morning and my dad was sitting at the dining table and he told me that she was killed in a car accident" Arianna tried to say with anger, but her voice only came out with hurt.

"It will get better, I promise you that"


	5. Buzz is getting closer

Chapter Five

Arianna and the boys woke up the next morning feel more drained than ever. "Does anybody else feel like shit?" Kendall spoke up. "Yeah, I feel really drained" James agreed. "Well, you know we cant stay again, besides Kendall you feel better right?" Logan explained. "Yeah, one-hundred percent" Kendall smiled; Logan smiled back and looked at Arianna. "There's nothing else you need to learn right?" Logan looked at a tired Arianna, "nope, Blondie told me everything I need" she explained getting off the bed.

Logan sighed in frustration at the all tired friends that surrounded him. "What is up with you guys?" Logan spoke up; Carlos sighed and cradled his neck to stretch it. "It's as if someone's chucked in a sleeping bomb or something" he chuckled. "Dimples'? Wasn't Buzz creating something like that?" Kendall said shocked and Logan's eyes went wide in disbelief. "No, no!" Logan pulled at his hair walking into the garage.

"If he was able to put the bomb in here, then that means he knows we are here! How are we supposed to get out!?" James squealed. "James it will be fine, we just need to cover our options!" Kendall said reassuring James. "I knew Buzz was a bad guy, but I never knew he would go to these lengths to get to us" Carlos pouted. "But that's when you're wrong Carlos, he doesn't want us. He wants those keys" Arianna said pointing to the keys. "So he doesn't want to kill us?" Carlos' eyes glistened as he said it. "He would if he really had to" Kendall said walking into the garage.

"Logan what are you doing?" Kendall asked as he walked into the garage, "using one of our options" he explained not losing concentration. "If we go out there physically we will get slaughtered. So, we need something to be able to look outside" as Logan said the last word all little television screens flicked on showing the outside areas of the base. "bingo" Logan smiled and looked at Kendall who just stared at the screens wide eyed before looking at Logan, "dimples, I am so glad you are the big time brains!" Kendall laughed and watched the screens.

"Pretty boy! Litos! Get out here!" Kendall shouted while Logan continued to play with the keys. "What?" Carlos yawned as he walked out into the garage. "Whoa what is that?" he stopped and stared at the screens on the wall. "Whoa what is that?" James shouted as he walked into the garage. "You guys are more alike than I thought" Kendall chuckled as he waited for James to join them.

"I hacked into the security system and got it up and running again, so instead of just walking out there like idiots, we can see were everybody is and exactly what we are up against" Logan explained while still typing in random letters. "If I can just figure out this password, I'll be able to control the cameras, so I can move them around" Logan said frustrated. "Which base was the one that chief designed?" Logan asked looking at the guys. "My dad designed a base?" Arianna said walking into the garage to join the boys. "You wouldn't by chance happen to know the password?" Carlos fluttered his eyes and Arianna only shook her head, "sorry" she shrugged. "Ugh hockey pucks!" Kendall cursed under his breath. "You still say that?" James chuckled, "I never stopped" Kendall explained, "Blondie I haven't heard you say that in years!" Carlos laughed and James held onto his shoulder to keep from falling over. "Yeah, you haven't said that since you were like fourteen" Logan chuckled. "And here I thought you were the nice one!" Kendall said in awe.

"Getting back to the damn password business! Pass it over, I know my dad more than anyone" Arianna said confidently shoving Logan aside. Arianna fiddled with the keys a couple times before she typed in a password. _Error. _It sounded and it shocked her and she backed up and shook her head. "I thought for sure that would of worked" Arianna pouted and by that time James and Carlos had stopped laughing and turned serious. "I thought you said you knew your dad more than anyone?" Kendall questioned sarcastically, "Kendall shut up!" Logan spat smacking his chest. "Hold on I got this" Carlos spoke up and walked to the keypad. He stared at it for a second before his eyes lit up and he began to type. _Accepted. _ It sounded and no one said anything except just stare at Carlos in shock, "how the hell did you do that!" James grinned giving him a knuckle sandwich. "What's the one thing that the chief never shuts up about?" Carlos asked and they all looked at him before the boys all looked at Arianna. "Makes sense" Kendall shrugged and looked back at the screen.

Logan smiled at Arianna who still looked really confused and turned back to the control panel. "Right, here we go" Logan spoke up and began to move around tiny knobs and the screen began to move around as well. "Wait! What's that!" Arianna shouted and pointed to the corner where you could see an arm. Logan quickly took action and began to twist the knob so it would the camera towards the person. When the camera was moved onto the man they noticed two men standing there, "I wish we could hear them" James said in frustration. "Wait! I hear something" Kendall spoke up, "is there a way to turn up the volume?" he added. Logan turned back to the panel and continued to flick buttons until their voices came through.

"-said that the girl wasn't there. Buzz thinks she's with them, did he tell you what he wanted with her?" the man with red hair asked the younger guy with black hair. "He said something about taking her keeping her for ransom, to get the keys. The agency may let him get killed, but they won't let an innocent like her die" "so what's the plan?" the red headed asked. "We are going to raid the base in a few hours, injure the boys, don't kill them and take the girl" the black haired guys shrugged. "Is that a camera?" the red heads eyes grew and he pointed at the camera, "nah, Buzz said they've been down for years" the black haired guy shrugged. "Where is Buzz?" "He didn't want to come, said if he did he'd do something he'd regret. Kind of sucks we have to keep the kids alive, was looking for a kill today" the black haired man explained and the red head glanced at the camera one more time before they stood straight back against the wall.

"Not good! I can't see any other men besides the back door!" Logan slammed the key pad. "Relax! We have a couple of hours! We will think of something!" Arianna said grabbing his shoulder. "Aren't you bothered by this one bit? They said they would take you!" Logan spat. "I heard them, but I can fight now and I know you won't let that happen" Arianna said trying to calm him down. "I say we escape! Back door and take down whatever bad guys we come across!" Carlos smiled and James nodded in agreement. "We will only be ambushed here if we wait and that would be worse!" James added. "But we work best as a team and if we get separated out there we are toast!" Logan explained. "Dimples your always so pessimistic, for once can we see a little faith come out of you?" Carlos said annoyed. "Blondie?" Logan sighed looking at Kendall. "We can give it a shot? Its basically the best option we got" He sighed and Logan nodded, "fine, let's go! Arianna you keep the keys" Logan said walking back into the room.

"Cover your noses! The sleeping stuff is still here" Kendall shouted leading them through with James behind him followed by Logan and Arianna and Carlos behind them. "Okay we know there are two guys right out here! Get ready!" Kendall said kicking the door open and running out. By the time Logan, Arianna and Carlos walked out the door; the two taller boys were puffing and staring at the two unconscious men on the floor. "You guys are quick!" Arianna smiled. The two boys only smiled and nodded at her complete before they continued to jog ahead and Carlos and Logan were close at either side of Arianna.

"So you guys just going to keep letting them have all the fun?" Arianna huffed getting jealous of missing out. "Sacrifices must be made-" Logan was cut off when he was suddenly pulled back from the other two and flung to the floor, where immediately a huge guy stepped on his stomach, causing Logan's limb to fly around violently before landing back beside him. Arianna screamed but quickly covered her mouth and Carlos was already jabbing into where ever was the softest part of the man.

Arianna looked back down at Logan and nearly gagged. He had blood trickling down the side of his mouth and he could barely keep his eyes open. Arianna immediately took action and leant by his side and shook his shoulder keeping him awake. "Ari look out!" Carlos screamed and Arianna looked up to the see the man bawl up his fist ready to deliver the blow. Carlos suddenly jumped in front and took it for himself, having him slammed into the wall they had walked out from. Arianna began to panic and seeing Carlos eyes closed and he wasn't moving made it worse, she began to tug at Logan's arm to get him up so they could get Carlos and run, but he too had finally gone unconscious.

Arianna suddenly felt her chest heaving and there black spots in her vision, she could no longer feel Logan beside her and she lifted herself up, but was knocked back down from a giant headache. She rubbed her eyes quickly in hopes she could see anything, anything would help.

When she heard the scream it felt like her chest crumbled within itself and by the force of her panic, her vision cleared and adrenaline was pumping her body know. She looked up to see the man stepping Logan's shoulder and pressing down with his giant boot. "No!" Arianna screamed and on instinct began to jab into the man's ribs, causing his arm to fall as if he had no control on it and Arianna ran to the other side making the same movements before his other am did the same and when the man did not retreat off Logan, she had no choice but to jab the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Logan please! Logan can you hear me!" she shouted at the unconscious Logan. She looked at his arm, afraid to touch it, she could tell it wasn't broken. Just a fracture, nothing to serious, but serious enough. She just hoped Kendall or James or both would come back, to help. She glanced over at Carlos who sat back flat against the wall and his head tilted. Arianna picked up the courage to quickly leave Logan and made her way to Carlos, she grabbed his shoulder and his head fell more to the side. Arianna shook him gently, seeing that his chest was still moving up and down she sighed in relief, but her heart starting beating again when she saw a little bit of blood smeared on the wall behind his head.

"Carlos!" Arianna screamed and Carlos gently fluttered his eyes open and immediately put his hand to the back of his head. "Ari? Logan?" he whispered and Arianna held her palm to his cheek. "Its okay Los, I'm here" Arianna whispered back and Carlos looked at her and smiled. "Are you okay?" he quickly sat up and scrunched his eyes at the sudden movement. Arianna giggled and replied "shouldn't I be asking you that?" Carlos winked and began to pull himself up. "Ill watch Logan, see if you can find Blondie or Pretty boy" Carlos suggested. Arianna looked at the pale Logan one last time before she sprinted in the direction she last saw Kendall and James.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to post, been busy and stuff, so really sorry! I'll post this tonight and tomorrow afternoon, I'll post the next chapter! Thank you to the people who are reading this! **

**As always, stay tuned! Tahnee xx**

**oh and as for the editing, I'm sorry things should get better by the next chapter or so! So sorry, I just kind of want to keep posting!**


	6. Can you hear me?

Chapter Six

Kendall and James took down another round of guys and they stopped suddenly when they heard shouting. "What did they do" James murmured before he started running, Kendall following quickly behind.

Kendall and James ran as fast as they could, when the shouting had stopped they began to panic and they fastened their pace. "Should we yell out to them?" Kendall said softly but loud enough for James to hear. "It's worth a shot?" James shouted, not bothered by how loud he was and Kendall shrugged before screaming out, "Logan!" James followed by shouting "Carlos!" and in unison they both shouted "Arianna!" When neither heard an answer, they continued to shout.

It seemed like they had been running forever and it was becoming more downhill. "James is it just me, or is it starting to go downhill?" Kendall said getting worried. "I've noticed as well" James stopped and looked back at Kendall.

Arianna ran as fast as she could, she wasn't sure whether to shout out to Kendall and James, just in case. But Logan and Carlos needed help, and she hoped she could take on anyone who she came across. What the heck, she was going to do it uncontrollably anyway.

"Kendall!"

She stopped for a second and listened closely for an answer, but there was none. She got frustrated, how far did they go until they realised they weren't behind them?

"Well, you made that too easy for me" Arianna jumped when a guy leant next to a tree, matter of fact it was the same guy that was talking to the red head on the camera. "Well, those boys treat you well. Leaving you out here by yourself" he smirked and took a step forward.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" Arianna remained innocent, keeping her ability's a secret, but then again, this guy was much older and pretty big. He could easily break her arm.

"I don't need to do anything to you, I can easily pick you up and take you" he said walking closer. Arianna went for a punch, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and shook his head. That's when Arianna panicked.

She looked into his eyes and something came across, something she didn't trust and instantly she screamed.

"Kendall!"

Kendall and James stopped running and looked at each other nervously; "We better follow that" James whispered and began running to the direction of the voice.

"Arianna!" Kendall shouted as they ran, more like sprinting and the wind that was being pushed against Kendall's throat started to make it harder to run, his breathe was becoming short lived and he was struggling to remain at his speed.

"James! Kendall!"they heard the screams again and Kendall quickly shoved the pain aside and began to go faster than James.

"Arianna!" James shouted, but no answer.

Arianna continued to try and get loose of the man's grip as she thrashed around, attempting to his anywhere, the soft spots were. If Arianna could take down that other huge guy, she could take down this one, but he seemed like he knew every move that she was going to make and it scared her.

"Kendall!" she shouted again and the man just chuckled. "Kendall! Kendall! He's not going to hear you! If he did he would have come by now!" the man said getting frustrated. "Why are you doing this?" Arianna whispered.

"Funny, huh? I could just take you to Buzz. But I just want to do so much more with you" he chuckled and pulled Arianna closer and her eyes widened and she began to shove again.

"Leave me alone! Help! Kendall! James! Help me! Please! Somebody!" Arianna began to panic and the tears began to struck her eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry, I can't promise it will be quick. But I promise I won't hurt you, much" he laughed and pushed her to the ground and he began to lean down to her. The tears were pouring down her eyes and she stared up at the man, waiting for it.

"Don't even think about it" they heard a voice from behind them and the man turned his head and smiled. "Argh, you must be Kendall" the man said greeting him and Kendall only shook his head. "No, I'm your worst nightmare" he growled and launched at the man.

Kendall and the man tackled and punched and Arianna watched in horror, still in shock. "Ari?" she heard a whisper and she snapped out of it and she stood up and held her hands up for battle. But when she saw it was James, her shoulders loosened and she dove into his chest and sobbed.

"It's going to be okay now. But I need to help Kendall, okay. Call me if you need me" James said quickly and made his way over to the fight. James just casually walked up, grabbed the man by the collar, picked him up through the air and slammed him onto his back.

Kendall stood up to catch his breath and they stared down at the man who was trying to catch his breath. "Who are you!" James yelled, holding up a fist and the man flinched and moved so that James was in full sight.

"I won't say it again!" James stomped and the man flinched again.

"My name is, Matt, Matt Blunt" he said quickly. "Well let me tell you something, Matt-" Kendall spat at his name "-you ever try to touch her again and I will personally, CUT YOUR DICK OFF!" Kendall screamed and Matt flinched and got up and ran.

"Junior, you okay?" Kendall said pulling Arianna into a hug. "Yeah I'm fine, but we need to get back to Carlos and Logan!" she managed to slip out and began to walk. "I'll run ahead" James offered and ran in front.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kendall whispered, holding her tighter. "I'm fine, really" Arianna put on a smile, but she wasn't lying. She had Logan and Carlos on her mind more than anything and was hoping they would be okay. Arianna was starting to become so confused, she knew she was getting feelings for Logan, but Kendall seemed like he was starting to get close to her.

"You really scared that guy" Arianna giggled trying to break her thoughts. "He was only acting, it was because he was outnumbered and the way James got him, well I would be scared as well!" Kendall laughed. Arianna only chuckled and continued to walk, fastening her pace, she felt herself becoming attached to Kendall and she didn't like it, she just needed to stay focused on the task at hand, getting her dad back.

* * *

**Im so sorry, this is a short chapter, but If I get a response in the next say? two hours I can post the next chapter and i guarantee its longer! **

**I love reviews! Basically, I just love seeing the story being read! SO thank you! **

**Stay Tuned! Tahnee xx**


	7. A Tragic Past

James immediately ran to Carlos who had an unconscious Logan around his shoulder and James took the other side. "What the hell happened?" James asked worriedly looking at Carlos who was watching his step.

"There was this random huge guy, who appeared out of nowhere, if it wasn't for Ari. We would have been toast" Carlos explained with a heavy breathe.

"Where is the guy now?" James said ready to take him on. Carlos only shook his head and gestured to behind them. James looked behind him and saw a giant man unconscious on the ground.

"Ari did that?" James whispered and looked at Carlos who closed his eyes and nodded. James furrowed his eyebrows and observed Carlos, he was looking pale and you could see it perfectly through his tanned skin and that scared James.

"Carlos, bro are you alright?" James spoke up and Carlos opened his eyes and looked at him. James noticed his eyes were half dilated and he seemed uncoordinated. James was beginning to become really concerned, plus the dead weight of Logan that he was carrying isn't making things better for him.

James looked out in front of him when he heard a twig snap, he saw Kendall and Arianna talking as they came through the clearing. "Kendall quick grab Logan, Carlos is going to collapse" James quickly demanded and straight away Kendall took action and pushed Carlos off Logan and put Logan's arm around his shoulder.

Arianna watched as Carlos instantly put his hand to his head and began to fall forward, she immediately jumped forward and Carlos landed in her arms. "Carlos! Carlos!" Arianna shouted out his name, but there was no response.

"Logan's shoulder is messed up pretty bad, not broken, but fractured and its really bad" James analysed his shoulder. "Put him down, I can pop it back in" Kendall spoke up and leant Logan against the brick wall.

Kendall reached forward at Logan's shoulder but was quickly cut off by Arianna. "Wait! What are you doing!?" she said concerned.

"I'm popping his shoulder back in, it will hurt but it needs to be done" Kendall explained with a sigh, he knew Arianna would be concerned, Logan looked like he was in so much pain, even being unconscious. "Shouldn't that be done by a professional?" she choked and didn't take her eyes off of Logan.

"I am a professional, Logan may be the most knowledgeable with medical stuff, but doesn't mean we can't know at least the basics" Kendall explained.

"And popping shoulders is basic knowledge now!" Arianna screamed. "Ari, calm down, I know you don't want to see Logan in anymore pain. But neither do we, you have to trust us when we say it is the best for him" James said soothing her nerves and Arianna sighed before nodding and looking back down at Logan, while keeping a good grip on Carlos.

"Okay, Logan buddy, this is going to hurt but it needs to be done okay?" Kendall said firmly. Logan lifted his good hand up and landed it on Kendall's shoulder which startled everyone. He fluttered open his eyes and forced them to be connected with Kendall's gaze before nodding and replying "make it quick" he bit his lip preparing for the pain that was about to shoot through his left side.

"three..two.." Kendall didn't even get to one and he pushed Logan's shoulder and the loud screams echoed off the trees and rattled everyone's ears. When he had calmed down, the small down of whimpers and hissing was heard between short breathes.

James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder to pull him to the side so they could talk. Everything was going downhill, every move they made ended up in a disaster, and with no chief, there was no them. James knew that and he didn't mind admitting it, it was Kendall that was going to be the problem. He needed to know now, that there only option was to call headquarters and request a helicopter rescue. James knew the consequences they would get, but right now they needed all the help they could get.

"Listen Kendall, I need to say something without you interrupting, it's really important" James said firmly with both hands on each shoulder and he made sure Kendall's eyes were locked on his. Kendall felt his heart race become faster and he sighed heavily before nodding and replying "okay."

"You and I both know that we have no choice but to call headquarters-" James made sure he said soft enough so that Arianna couldn't hear them, even though she was distracted comforting Logan and Carlos. "-and don't day we don't need them, because you can clearly see we need to just get back to headquarters. This is getting far enough! Buzz is on our trail, we have two men down and an innocent with us. If you deny this you will kill us all" James stated uninterrupted by Kendall.

"James I understand and I know it's what we have to do, even though I can't stand doing it. Our brothers are injured and I know we have no choice; call them, because if you rely on my to do it, it won't happen" Kendall chuckled at the last part and walked off and kneeled beside Arianna who was checking on Carlos.

James sighed and shook his head, his brothers were so confusing sometimes, but they were hard to come by, so James just took it as it was. All four of them were total opposites, but he guessed that's what united them together.

He pulled his phone out from his back pocket and turned it on, lucky it was off otherwise Buzz would of tracked them..._oh shit!_

_Just don't think about it James, you can sort it out later, right now everyone is calmed and not fighting. Just keep it at that, you can sort it out later, and fight at headquarters. _

He watched his phone continue to turn on and he quickly pressed the dial and held it to his ear. Not one ring was heard when a women's voice came through the speaker.

"Hello, this is above and beyond how may I help you today?"

"This is agent 0156, I need to be in contact with Commander Lou-sander immediately" James said sternly, how a proper agent would talk.

"Diamond, James, we are waiting for a pick up, as soon as he answers we will disconnect in order for a private call" the women replied with a more serious tone.

"Commander Lou-sander who is it?" the commanders voice was rough and crackly, like a typical old man who has gone through tough times in his life.

"Commander this is Agent 0156, James Diamond" James said clearly.

"Yes Diamond, what can I do for you?"

"I need a two helicopter rescue, two agents down and we have an innocent" James commanded not wanting to fool around and have questions asked.

"Where is your supervising chief?"

"He was taken by Buzz sir" James answered back quickly.

"Who is this innocent?" the commander asked and James had to stifle his voice so that he wouldn't be punished later.

"The chiefs daughter, we saved her life while the chief was being taken. We have full custody of the keys and she is currently in possession of them" James said as much as he could think of that would clear anymore questions.

There was silence for a moment and the soft sound of the commanders breathing was coming through the speaker and James stood there as patiently as he could, finally he replied.

"Two rescue helicopters are on their way now agent Diamond, I have pinned pointed your location and it is being sent, just hang tight Agent Diamond, help is on the way" the commander said lightly and hung up after the final word and James sighed and walked over to the others.

"Who did you call?" Arianna asked looking at James.

"Headquarters. There on their way with two rescue helicopters" James sighed with relief and had a gently smile after woods.

"Wait what?" Arianna suddenly spoke up and looked at both boys evenly, feeling the anger begin to build inside. Both Kendall and James looked at her curiously, waiting for her to say something.

"You called headquarters?" she said trying to keep control of her voice. "Yes, for help" James assured her.

"You do this now!" Arianna said angrily standing up from her spot and James and Kendall just stared at her. "We aren't going to leave it, people are hurt-" James was cut off.

"Are you saying you could have done this, this whole time? Call the fucking headquarters for help!" Arianna screamed with fury. James and Kendall stayed silent, "You could have called them before! You could have stopped this from happening in the first place!"

Arianna walked fiercely to James and pushed at his chest, making him fall back a step. "You could have called them this whole time and yet you decided to call now! When they are hurt and we can't do anything about it! Making us fucking drive from fucking base to fucking base! With our lives at stake! You just let us do it!" Arianna screamed getting up into James face continuing to push at his chest and James kept taking steps back.

"Junior enough! Stop it!-" Kendall yelled but was cut off by Arianna. "No! Don't! Don't you forget that you were hurt as well! You nearly stopped breathing Kendall! And now Logan and Carlos are down and you don't even seem to give a shit! 'oh they will suck it up'" Arianna mocked Kendall's voice. "Well in case you hadn't noticed, they are fucking unconscious! How do you think they feel! Worse than you probably did! I can't believe you wait until now, to call them" Arianna's began to crack as she calmed down.

When she had finally spoken her word, she backed off and looked away and her breathing was incredibly heavy. "Junior you okay?" Kendall spoke up taking a step forward in attempt to calm her down, but she only retaliated. "Don't touch me" she said quickly backing up faster.

Arianna turned around and walked a couple of metres in front and sat down, attempting to calm down, she didn't want to be so rude. But Logan and Carlos were hurt and she was scared, she was becoming attached to them and if something was to happen to any of them, she would completely lose it.

Kendall walked towards her but was gently stopped by James hand against his chest. "Leave her, shes not mad, she is just scared" James whispered and Kendall looked back at her and stopped.

"I don't think you heard her? She almost had a fit" Kendall whispered but in a yelling tone.

"I heard her loud and clear. Just give her a moment to cool off, it will be okay when they get here. Just trust me" James convinced Kendall and he nodded in response.

Kendall sighed before adding, "how do you know so much?" James shrugged and smiled, "I am a ladies' man remember?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Kendall chuckled and lightly shoved his shoulder.

It would have been only ten minutes before they heard the sound of helicopters approaching and instantly James stood up ready to signal them. The helicopters spotted them instantly and began to land; the paramedics jumped out before the helicopter hit the ground and ran over to the five.

James showed them to Logan and Carlos and they were instantly examined and put on stretchers and carried to the helicopters. Kendall and James looked back at Arianna who hadn't even budged. "We need to go" Kendall shouted over the helicopters noise to James. "Don't worry! I'll take care of it!" James shouted back and walked quickly over to Arianna and sat next to her.

"Agent Knight! The first helicopter containing Agent Mitchell and Agent Garcia is prepared to take off at your orders" a man explained to Kendall. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, at his command? His command then, he was going to use this as his advantage.

"Very well! Agent Mitchell and Agent Garcia can leave immediately. I want engine two cut off until, Agent Diamond and myself are ready for our departure" Kendall yelled his commands and the man nodded and ran back to the helicopters, soon enough the first helicopter was lifting in the air and the second ones engine was becoming softer and softer.

James looked back and watched as the helicopter took off with his two brothers and fly over their heads. He looked back at the other Helicopter and saw Kendall speaking with a group of men and noticed the engine beginning to slow down. He smiled; obviously it was a sign that he had permission to talk to Arianna.

James looked back at his feet and sighed and let his heals hit each other, letting the sweet silence soak in. James knew that Kendall would become impatient so he decided to start, "so?" he whispered while still staring at his feet.

"I know what you're going to say, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the headquarters shit" Arianna spoke up not looking at James. James lifted his head and went to say something but was cut off by her, "don't" she stated. "I'm the one that has to be sorry, I over reacted and I'm sorry" she sighed and finally met her eyes with his.

"It's okay, I know you were just scared" James whispered and Arianna looked away guilty. "It's okay to be scared Arianna. Things are so confusing and hard to comprehend for you right now, that all you can feel is 'scared'" James explained and Arianna looked back up at him and smiled. "What are you scared of Arianna?" James asked hopeful she would answer.

Arianna sighed and looked away again and stared in front of her. There was so much that she was scared of, or scared for. A couple of days ago everything was normal and normal! Now she is stuck in whatever the hell all of this was.

"A couple of days ago, everything was normal-" she sighed "-and now I guess it isn't" she explained and stared at her feet. "I come home and I see Logan and then my dad is taken suddenly things just started to cave in, something bad after another. I guess I'm, myself, am scared for others, not particularly what's going on around me" she explained and looked back at James.

"Who are you scared for?" James furrowed his eyebrows, intrigued by what she was getting at.

"You-" Arianna said plainly and it shocked James but Arianna continued sighing before continuing "-and Logan and Carlos and Kendall and my dad. I just don't want whatever happened to my mum to happen to you guys or my dad. I don't want to lose you guys" she explained and smiled to show she cared.

James gave small smile and pulled his knees to his chest and entwined his fingers in front of his knees before adding. "I won't let anything happen to anyone, that's a promise I intend to keep not only for you, but for myself" he assured for himself than Arianna. "They are the only family I got and your father has been like a father figure to me. The father I never had" James explained.

"What happened to your family?" Arianna whispered.

James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "if you don't want to talk about it then-""No! Not its not that. I just didn't know where to start. Well, to make things short, my parents died when I was very young. I was two and I had to rely on my older brother and sister. She was 17 and my brother was 15 and I was two. My sister just sticked around so that we weren't put into an orphanage because she didn't like us, but she didn't hate us either, so she told me. My brother loved my sister so much, from the bottom of his heart and he loved me as well. My brother was a very caring person, always putting others before himself, especially me and my sister. One day my brother told me to go into my room. My sister came home and she was drunk and my brother tried to reason with her, tell her that she needed to be here more. She only lost it and criticised him, until eventually she slapped him and left and that was the last time I saw her. My brother just let it slide, but as the days grew into weeks when she wasn't coming home, I could see my brother deteriorate and soon he started drinking. Until the worst happened, he became an abuser against me, it started when I was ten until thirteen when my brother came home and he was holding a knife and it was covered in blood and so was his hands and basically he was covered in it. He was drunk and he bent down in front of me and whispered 'I found your sister, and I killed her' he chuckled after woods, he was so loud and he went into his room and closed the door. I stayed in my room and just stared at his bedroom door and then there was banging, it lasted for about a minute before there was big thud and there was blood coming from underneath the door. I called the cops and that's when Buzz found me, told me he could take care of me and that I would be able to forget everything and I did" James stopped and wiped at his eye.

"We should go" James whispered and picked himself up and began walking. Arianna watched him walk off before sighing and following slowly behind. They climbed into the helicopter and Arianna made sure her eyes never left the window she felt her cheek itch as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Well the updates just keep coming! I can guarantee the next chapter is full on! So be prepared! I love this story! I love the people who read it as well! So keep the reviews coming!**

**Stay Tuned! Tahnee xx**


	8. Traitor Lou-Sander

Arianna was separated quickly from the guys. A woman about the age of thirty escorted her to a small room but with all the facilities that she needed. Arianna had a long hot shower and sat on the bottom and let the tears run down her face. She would do anything to have her mum right now, just to help her, give her some advice.

Arianna missed her, she missed her father and Logan and all the guys. It seemed like everything was going wrong for her and she couldn't do anything about it. Like the universe was picking off every single one of her family and shoving it in her face that she couldn't do anything.

Arianna picked herself up and turned off the shower and put on the fresh clothes that lay on her bed. Arianna was told to see the Commander Lou-sander before she settled down and Arianna thought it would be rude to turn down the offer and she gave a silent "ill be there to the women" and the women smiled and told her she will come back for her in an hour and take her to his office.

Arianna was ready and she just sat on her bed, her jeans were a bright red and tight but weren't uncomfortable, to be honest Arianna couldn't care less what she wore, at least it wasn't a dress, she hated dresses.

Arianna sighed when she heard the low knock on her door and she opened it to see the same women standing there greeting with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Arianna looked down at herself before meeting her eyes back up with the women and smiled.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the door that led into his office. Arianna knew this was going to be intense and she wasn't looking forward to it. What was he going to say? What was he going to ask? What was he going to do? Arianna mentally shook her head and took in a deep silent breathe before opening the door slowly.

The room was darker than she had expected it to be and a small lamp lit up the desk which reflected onto the man's face. He was old, older than Arianna's father, but she wasn't surprised, she had kind of expected him to look this way, she just hoped he would be as kind as he looked.

"Uh hum, sir?" Arianna spoke up and the man didn't even look up or flinch. He just held up his fingers and nudged them, ordering her to come in.

"Sit" he spoke up, shocking Arianna and she turned around to see the single sofa sitting there waiting for her to sit.

They sat in silence for about two minutes and Arianna just watched him write down on the scattered pieces of paper all along his desk. She wanted to speak up, but she thought it would be best for him to start.

"So Miss Anderson?" the man said lowly looking at her over his glasses.

"Yes sir?" Arianna squeaked and quickly covered her mouth. Her idea was to impress the man, not make a fool of herself. The man chuckled and got out of his seat and Arianna just swallowed harshly and watched him walk until he stood about two metres away from her on her left.

"I understand that the whereabouts of your father are unknown and has been kidnapped by a common enemy named Buzz" the man said playing with his glasses. Arianna didn't know what to answer back, but by the time she was going to, the man cut in.

"I am also aware of the fact that, you saved two of my men and you no longer seem like such an innocent" the man smirked and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I never knew I was innocent sir" Arianna whispered looking at the man deeply, showing that she was not afraid of him anymore. The man laughed and shook his head.

"You remind me a lot of your mother" he answered and Arianna pinched her eyes, for some reason she didn't trust this guy. He didn't seem to give two shits for anyone or the fact that her father was in danger.

"What are you going to do about my father?" Arianna spoke up with a tone in her voice which slightly startled the man.

"Well since half of my best team is down, I really don't know what I can do" he shrugged.

"So you're just going to let him die?" Arianna spat and the man kept a narrow look at her.

"What do you suppose we do then? What makes you think you have any say? You're just an innocent are you not? Oh that's right, you're not, you said so yourself. Plus you're not an agent! So that makes you nothing else but the enemy." The man explained uninterrupted by Arianna.

"You're an old man who has no idea what he is doing! I suggest you get off your ass and do something about my missing father!" Arianna yelled standing up.

"It seems to me, you have spent too much time around those four boys. This has done you know good, nor the company, nor those boys" the man yelled and pointed directly at her. "You give me no choice, if you don't calm down and do as your told, you will be kicked out of here, with the boys at your tail!" the man narrowed his eyes.

Arianna's eyes went wide, no, he wouldn't. He just threatened their jobs basically there lives, they weren't going to lose their jobs because of her. Arianna sighed and sat down in the chair, surrendering.

"Now that's better. I deserve a little more respect since I'm doing so much for you" the man said calmly and Arianna shot her head up In disgust.

"You think I'm going to give you respect after you threaten the people I love? If anything, you deserve to go to hell" Arianna spat and the man smirked.

"So love is it?" the man murmured and Arianna just narrowed her eyes more.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of love, because obviously you have never had it before and that's why you're so rude and conceded! You don't know what it's like to have a tragedy in your life like we have!" Arianna said standing up, she wasn't going to put up with this any longer.

"Obviously your dad doesn't understand the qualities of good parenting!" the man said as Arianna opened the door, but stopped halfway and turned back around.

"I'll have you know that my father is twice the man that you will ever be!" Arianna spat stomping to the front of the desk and slamming her hands onto the desk.

"So, the boys counted on you to look after the keys. I'll have to ask you to give them too me" the man whispered lifting himself up.

"As if I would give them to you-"Arianna was cut off when the man launched over the desk and tackled her to the ground knocking and pushing everything off the desk in the process. Arianna was clawing and hitting and the sound of the man screaming came from when Arianna slid her nails down the side of his face.

"Get the fuck off me!" Arianna screamed and spat in his face. The man only sneered and punched her right across the face, causing Arianna too see black spots dance in her vision and she took a moment to compose herself. But she felt herself being pinned back down and something sticky and tight going around her wrists.

"You really were too easy to take down. I would of thought the little boys would have taught you something. Such a shame" he shook his head with his face only inches away from hers. "Now the keys?" he licked his lips and slowly lowered his hands and reached underneath her to her back pocket.

"What is your problem!?" Arianna screamed and stared as the man stood up and observed the keys.

"Shut up-" he spat "Buzz will be here soon enough and he can have you, just like he wanted" he smirked and leaned against his desk.

"Wait what! Buzz! You're working with him!"

"Right you are missy, I'm a double agent!" he chuckled and continued to stare at the keys.

"You're a sick fuck!" Arianna screamed and he suddenly became angry.

"I wouldn't say sick. I would say smart, add the fuck if you must but do you know how long I have waited to get where I am! Too long! I'm tired! Nothing happens anymore, it's just like the movies, you have to be evil to get what you want and Buzz can get me what I want!" he explained.

"Well then, if it's just like the movies, I'm sure your aware that the bad guys always lose" Arianna grinned.

"Do you ever shut up!" he said annoyed and reached for the duct tape again and placed it gently over her mouth. "Oopse, I forgot to give you a kiss, I suppose on top of the tape will do" he smiled and gave the tape a quick peck.

Suddenly there was a big explosion in the side of the wall and Buzz and a few men walked in and Arianna instantly began squirming.

"You got the keys?" Buzz asked Commander Lou-sander and he just smiled and dangled it in his face before Buzz snatched it and his head instantly snapped to where Arianna lay. Buzz smiled and knelt down beside her and patted the side of her face. "Are we going to take her?" the commander spoke up catching Buzz out of his thoughts.

"No, let her give her boyfriends a little message, that we took the keys and we still have her father. Of course you know what would make them more angry, if we did something unpleasant to you" he smirked, the total soft side of the man gone, replaced by a monster.

Arianna tried to scream but nothing would come out, the dam duct tape stuck to her lips did little to save her, so she tried thrashing, but nothing would work. Buzz flipped out a small knife and ran the sharp along his finger, until he traced it down Arianna's arm.

"You didn't do anything?"Lou-sander spoke up.

"Lou-sander how about you just be quiet and let me handle this!" Buzz spat and looked back at Arianna who stayed strong, not a single tear down her face. Buzz placed the knife at the top of her arm and pressed tightly causing her to flinch and he glided it down her arm causing her to moan. The blood began to trickle down her arm and the pain set her arm on fire and Buzz just watched her squeeze her eyes shut.

"I can't hurt you too much, I promised daddy and well, we want your boyfriends to know how much we love you all. I love you little Ari and I hope to see you soon" he kissed the duct tape and pulled something out of his pocket. A small hanky lay in his palm and he poured some invisible liquid on it, the pain was too much for Arianna to even care and the cloth went over her face and she breathed it in through her nose, until eventually the last thing she saw was them all running off.

* * *

Kendall waited by the office door with the women, nagging to enter but the women continue to refuse permission to go through.

"This is ridiculous; they have been in there for an hour! Nothing has happened, let me just open the door to at least see if she is alright" Kendall reasoned but she continued to refuse.

They waited for what seemed like an hour but were only fifteen minutes. Kendall sighed and banged his foot on the floor, "I'm sorry but as an agent in fear of a life, I must intrude this meeting" Kendall became professional and held up his badge, the women rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse that and stepped aside for Kendall.

Kendall gave a light nod and as soon as his hand touched the handle, there was a loud bang. "What was that!" Kendall screamed and proceeded to twist the locked door knob. "Junior! Junior! Ari! Come on! Open up! Ari! Arianna!" Kendall continued to scream and he banged his shoulder at the door.

"Damn it! Come on Ari! Open the fucking door!" Kendall screamed hitting it harder. Kendall finally took the door of the hinges and the sight made him feel sick. Paper was scattered all over the floor and blowing in the breeze caused by the giant hole in the office. But that wasn't what caught his sight, the small body pinned to the floor in the middle of the room scared the shit out of Kendall.

He ran to the almost lifeless girl and ripped the hanky off her face and screamed her name. Kendall looked out the hole and could faintly see Buzz standing there, by the trees. "No" Kendall whispered, in fear of her life, he placed to fingers at her neck and sighed in relief when he felt a normal heart beat.

He glanced at her arm and narrowed his eyes and delicately traced down the bloody cut. He looked around for anything that would be useful to cut the tape that held her to the ground. He found a pair of scissors that were conveniently lying on the floor. He quickly picked them up and cut at the duct tape surrounding her wrists and ankles. He regretted doing this, but he quickly tore off the duct tape surrounding her mouth and now her body lay limp in his arms.

"Come on Ari, open your eyes" he pleaded and rocked her back and forth. "Doctor" he whispered to himself and picked her up bridal style before rushing down the halls and gently placed her down on a bed, totally unaware that Logan was directly opposite to where he laid her.

"Whoa! What's going on! What's wrong with her!" Logan squirmed in the bed.

"Mr Mitchell, you need to calm down, you still have severe bruising" a nurse held down his chest.

" Is she going to be okay?" Logan stuttered never taking his eyes off her unconscious body.

"She will be fine, she just has a large cut down her arm and a small concussion, and she will be fine" the nurse assured him and walked back over to help the other nurse.

_She will be okay Mitchell. Just a small concussion and large cut, she is a strong girl, she can make it. She's Junior chief, the chiefs daughter, nothing can go wrong with her. Whoever did this is going to be personally destroyed by me._

* * *

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed! It means the world to me! **_

_**Stay Tuned! Tahnee xx**_

_**p.s Seems like its getting juicy! What are they going to do now? What about Lou-Sander? Will Arianna be okay? What about Carlos and Logan? **_

_**You don't know, but I do! XD**_


End file.
